Fly Me to the Moon
by GeekInTehPink
Summary: It's the Second Annual Thank You party, but frantic Kyoko can't find Ren anywhere. What is our favorite actor doing this time? A little fluff. Hope you enjoy!


**This isn't my first story, just my first one under this penname, I have an issue with hating my old work so every now and then, I create another name to break from the failing shadows of my older works. Anyway I thought up this cute one-shot when I stumbled upon some lyrics I had printed out. The song the property of whoever owns Frank Sinatra's work and obviously it's titled "Fly Me to the Moon" I don't own Skip Beat or it's characters. Please enjoy the read.**

* * *

><p>It was that time again. Kyoko was running around the LME building, serving guests at hers and Maria's second year Thank You party. There was twice as many guests this time and only a fourth were there for Maria. Maria didn't mind though, as her father was there and that was all the young girl had wished for. Still there wasn't a single sign of Ren which had both of the girls frightened. It was at 11:30 that Yashiro arrived bearing four gifts in all. Maria was allowed to open hers and found a small sakura painted tea set in the one from Yashiro and a batch of voodoo supplies from the elusive actor. Yashiro let Kyoko open his early, both to pass the time, and not take any glory from Ren's gift.<p>

"THANK YOU!" Kyoko squealed and bowed while holding a framed picture of her and Ren, as Setsu and Cain. She lightly hugged Yashiro and he smiled sheepishly, while patting her on the back. When she pulled back she noticed the last gift in Yashiro's hands. "Where's Tsuruga-san?" she asked with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I can't say." He looked away, not wanting to see Kyoko's disappointment.

"Oh." She sighed, it was understandable if he couldn't make it, but she at least wanted to know why. After the years they'd spent together in the acting industry, they'd gotten closer even to the point of a friendship instead of a sempai-kouhai relationship, but there were still things that she could tell he hid from her, as though she were just another crazed fan he couldn't let near.

"Mo! Take this stupid thing, I lugged it around all night." Kanae growled. Kyoko was drawn from her thoughts as her friend shoved a box against her chest. Kyoko nodded, still slightly dazed, and unwrapped the present.

"They're adorable, Moko-san!" She held the set of plush hairpins to her cheek and nuzzled them through the plastic box. It was a small box containing three clips: a blue bunny clip, a onigiri clip, and a sparkling crown clip. Kanae tried to run from what came next, but Kyoko was faster and caught her in a rib-shattering hug. The dark-haired girl turned blue before Kyoko let her free. And then the clock struck midnight. Kyoko's amber-gold eyes scanned the room for the actor once more, and he was still nowhere to be found. She looked at Yashiro and he shrugged his shoulders with a half-smile and handed her the last gift.

_Fly me to the moon,_

_And let me play among the stars..._

Underneath bright pink wrapping paper that matched her uniform, was a wooden jewelry box with an engraving of a little fairy sitting on a crescent moon, looking to a stream below. Kyoko's eyes hazed over with unshed tears. She gently undid the clasp and opened it. An unknown but sweet tune began to play from the box as a fairy princess twirled slowly in front of the mirror.

_Let me see what spring is like,_

_On Jupiter and Mars..._

Inside the box was a note. _Come to the roof, Princess, you'll find your second gift there... _Kyoko's lips mouthed each word and as soon as it sank in, she vanished. Everyone looked for her, in shock, but only caught a glance of her retreating form, at the stairwell.

She ran. She ran up the steps as fast as her small frame could carry her. Her hands clutched the precious gift to her heart as she sprinted up the steps, almost climbing three at a time. She was barely able to stop her body from crashing into the rooftop door, but she did stop. She sucked in a deep breath, and tried to ease her pounding heart. It was when she took her next breath that it hit her. She wasn't running to get the next gift, she was running for him. Her mind froze. It connected the dots, and she stood there, scared. If she opened the door, she opened her heart, and if she opened her heart, she was sure it would be broken.

_He's not Shotaro._ Her heart whispered. Her mind lost all control as she lifted her hand to the knob. Her mind was about to argue when she heard the same tune from earlier. She checked the jewelry box, but the noise wasn't coming from it. She slammed the door open out of her heart's impulse.

_In other words,_

_Hold my hand..._

She was pulled outside by Ren. He grabbed the jewelry box with one hand, and her free hand with the other. He set the jewelry box on a small stand that had a CD player on it, and took her other hand in his. They spun around to the music, and Ren whispered the lyrics in English to her.

"_In other words, Darling, kiss me..._" He smiled down at her, as she tried to translate the lyrics in her mind, but she wasn't quick enough. Ren dipped her down, and lightly claimed her lips. She was left no room for a reaction, as he lifted her back up and whirled her around. She blushed brightly as she finished the translation in her mind. In all fairness he'd warned her.

"Tsuruga-san, I-" He changed footing on her, causing her to be silent. She looked in his eyes, and saw the softness she'd seen only a handful of times before.

"_Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more..._" This time he sung to her with a rich voice. He pulled her against his chest, and for a moment she heard the wild beating of his heart, before he twirled her away. Her mind translated the new words quickly, and she felt her pulse quicken. He rocked her back and forth to the music and then dove down and stole another kiss. She freed one hand and pressed it to her lips. He smirked and pulled her hand away. She watched, swaying still with him as he pressed his lips to the same spot she had with hers.

"Tsuruga-san what are you-" she was cut off again as he breathed in her ear, and began to sing the next line.

"_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore..._" She wanted desperately to stop, to shake loose of his hold and run. She didn't want to feel heartbreak a second time. She translated the words again and couldn't breathe. "Kyoko-chan, please don't try to escape, hear this song to the end and then decide." He whispered to her as if he'd heard her thoughts. She looked at him for a moment and lost. She ducked her head against his chest and bit her lip. He wrapped his arms around her and they both came to a stop.

"Okay." She searched his eyes as she looked up and spoke. Given the 'go ahead,' Ren continued the song.

"_In other words, please be true..._" He caressed her cheek and then lifted her chin. She understood this and nodded as if he were actually requesting it. He pressed his forehead against hers, and the music clicked off. They were surrounded by the sounds of the city, but only Ren's next line was heard. "_In other words, I love you._" He pulled away from her and completely let go. Just as he'd said he let her have the moment to wake from her dreamy-state and decide.

Kyoko translated the last part, and her eyes widened. The entire thing was a confession. She didn't know how to react.

Just when Ren was starting to feel his actions sink in, Kyoko took a step towards him. Her hand went up behind her, and he braced himself for her understandable wrath. His eyes closed and his hands tightened into fists by his sides. The stinging feeling in his cheek never came, but the warmth of her fingertips against the back of his neck did. In one split second she pulled his head to her level and kissed him. One of her hands fell against his chest while the other laid on his neck. As if it were second nature he returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments they both broke apart and breathed. Kyoko's face was completely flustered but she calmed down and spoke.

"In other words, I love you." She smiled lightly and met his gaze. He embraced her once more and tenderly laughed.

"I love you too." He spoke into her hair. Her heart skipped happily.

* * *

><p>Kyoko snapped awake.<p>

Her heart shattered, "Was it really just a dream?" She questioned sadly. She yawned and slipped her hand across her body. She noticed two things immediately as she looked down, the diamond and sapphire studded ring on her left hand and the obvious bulge that was her stomach. Everything flooded back in place as she turned and saw her husband, Hizuri Kuon asleep beside her. She ruffled his hair gently, and his eyes cracked open. A smirk spread across his tired face as he gazed at his beautiful wife. "I woke up thinking I dreamed it all again." She stated with a cheerful smile. He only chuckled for a moment before gently pulling her into his arms.

"Tell me, how is it that my seven-month pregnant wife can still wake up thinking she dreamed it all up?" He asked, against her ear.

"I guess because it all just seems too good to be true." She grinned and rubbed her stomach. Kuon pulled her chin up and kissed her.

"Still can't believe you got your happily-ever-after, huh?" He questioned teasingly. She giggled and kissed his forehead.

"No, I believe."

* * *

><p><strong>It took me five hours and two smoke breaks but I'm done, hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for other one-shots just run them past me. I can't promise anything, but I'll try. Also on another note, as some can tell, I need a beta, but not just someone who sees grammar mistakes, but also someone who can stomach lemons, and give me ideas on how to continue stories if I get stuck. I'd like to not have such a huge story graveyard on my computer.<strong>

-_GeekInTehPink_


End file.
